spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizard (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the same name? Check out the Curt Connors disambiguation page. Curt Connors was a brilliant scientist that worked for Empire State University. He accidentally transformed into the Lizard when he attempted to use lizard DNA to regrow his arm. This version of Lizard appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man television series. History Early life Curt Connors met and later married a woman named Martha. Sometime later Curt and Martha had a son named Billy. Sometime in Curt's past he lost his right arm and began wearing a prosthetic arm. Curt Connors then became the lead scientist at Empire State University where he worked alongside his wife. While working at ESU, Dr. Connors created the "super spider" that bit Peter Parker and gave him spider powers. Later life Survival of the Fittest A few months later Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy became interns for Curt Connors at Empire State University. When Peter first arrived at Empire State University, Curt recognized him as the kid that was bit by the spider several moths back. Interactions When Peter arrived at ESU for his first day as an intern Connors showed Peter a tank filled with electric eels. Dr. Connors then told Peter they they were experimenting on the eels to try and use their bodies bio-electricity to find a clean source of renewable energy. As Peter and Gwen left the laboratory a lab technician named Max Dillon accidentally electrocuted himself and was exposed to special liquid in the eel tank which increased the eels bio-electric signature. Connors then called an ambulance and went with Dillon as he was rushed to the hospital. However, Dillon's body was turned into pure electricity. However, Dillion left the hospital and took the name Electro. Electro then went to ESU looking for Curt Connors. Electro wanted Dr. Connors to cure him. Connors told Electro that he was working on a cure but it would take time. However, Electro wanted an instant cure and threatened to harm Connors if he didn't cure him. Peter was able to get away and returned as Spider-Man. As Spider-Man and Electro fought Curt and Martha were able to get to safety. Natural Selection Curt Connors then began to inject himself with lizard DNA in an attempt to regrow his arm. One night while sleeping Curt Connors woke up and started yelling. Only seconds later Connors' arm grew back. at first Martha believed that it was a miracle. However, she soon realized that her husband tested the lizard DNA on himself and she voiced her concerns. However, Curt saw this as an opportunity to help other that had lost limbs. The next day Curt celebrated his newly grown arm with his family, Peter, Gwen, and his lab assistant, Eddie Brock. However, Martha realized that Connors was growing scales on his back and became worried about him. after running some tests Martha discovered that Connors' mind was becoming more reptilian as well. However, Peter came up with an idea to create a "gene cleanser" which was a formula that would remove any non-human DNA from a human body. Only moments later Curt fully transformed into a giant, mindless, humanoid lizard. The "Lizard" was then able to leap into the air and crash through the laboratory's skylight and get away. Peter was able to quickly change into his Spider-Man costume and followed the Lizard into the subway. As Lizard was about to eat a woman in the subway Spider-Man tackled the Lizard. The two of them then fought. Their fight led them to the top of a moving subway train. However, Spider-Man was knocked off the top of the subway and Lizard was able to get away. Spider-Man then went back to the ESU laboratory and got a sample of the gene cleanser. At that moment Eddie Brock, who was following Lizard, called Martha and told her that Lizard was at the Bronks Zoo. Spider-Man then grabbed a container of the gene cleanser and headed that way. As Spider-Man arrived at the zoo he tracked Lizard to the reptile exhibit. However, when Spider-Man entered the reptile exhibit he was attacked by Lizard who dragged him under water in a man made pond. Spider-Man almost drowned. However, Lizard was attacked by a crocodile and he let Spider-Man go to protect himself from the crocodile. Eddie Brock then managed to lure Lizard to the polar bear exhibit. Because reptiles are cold blooded the cold tempature of the polar bear exhibit was able to slow Lizard down long enough for Spider-Man to pour the gene cleanser down his throat. This caused Lizard to transform back into a human. The next day Peter was fired from his internship at Curt Connors lab because he took pictures of Connors as the Lizard and sold them to the Daily Bugle. Persona After the Lizard incident Dr. Connors became depressed and discontinued most of the research he was doing at Empire State University. When an alien symbiote was discovered on the hull of a space ship after it landed on Earth it was then taken to Empire State University to be studied by Curt Connors. The discovery of an alien lifeform rejuvenated Dr. Connors spirit and became excited to study the alien symbiote. Later that night Spider-Man went to get a look at the symbiote. However, when he arrived he saw Black Cat in the lab stealing it. As Spider-Man and Black Cat fought they tripped an alarm and Dr. Connors ran into the lab. As Black Cat escaped Curt realized that the symbiote was gone and he and Spider-Man believed that Black Cat stole it. However, the symbiote secretly attached itself to the bottom of Spider-Man's boot. However, the next day Peter Parker found out that Dr. Connors did not discover that the symbiote was missing until early that morning. The truth was that a spy called Chameleon had disguised himself as Curt Connors and attempted to steal the symbiote for a general from another country. Blueprints Norman Osborn later convinced a scientist named Miles Warren to join Curt Connors at Empire State University. One night Curt, Martha, Miles, and his brother, Aaron Warren had dinner with Norman Osborn at his penthouse. While there Dr. Connors expressed how excited he was to have Dr. Warren working with them. During the dinner Norman was able to convince Curt and Martha to re-hire Peter for the internship. Destructive Testing As Peter arrived at the ESU laboratory Dr. Connors welcomed him back and he introduced him to their new intern, Debra Whitman. At that moment Miles Warren came out and asked Curt if they could re-start the experiments involving lizard DNA. However, Curt told Miles no because their research on lizards led to unforeseen consequences. Growing Pains When J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, began to rapidly grow J. Jonah Jameson brought him to ESU where Curt Connors studied him. Dr. Connors discovered that John's accelerated growth was the cause of him being exposed to spores from space. To control the growth Connors gave John a special suit. The spores eventually drove John insane and Spider-Man defeated him. John Jameson was taken to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane where he was kept so doctor could look after and so he wouldn't be a danger to anyone. While there Curt Connors told J. Jonah Jameson that the electricity removed all the spores from John's body and that he should eventually regain his sanity. Identity Crisis When Venom outed Peter Parker as Spider-Man in front of the Daily Bugle staff reporter Ned Lee began to interview people that knew Peter personally. This included Curt and Martha Connors. When Ned asked Curt and Martha if they though Peter was Spider-Man all they could do was laugh. However, when Curt and Martha began to think about it they began to suspect that Peter Parker could infact be Spider-Man. Curt and Martha then told Ned that they had "no comment." Later Spider-Man took a sample of the gene cleanser from the laboratory and used it to separate the Venom symbiote from Eddie Brock. When Miles Warren discovered that the gene cleanser was missing he told Curt that under his watch security has been lacking. Miles Warren also told Curt that he was going to ask the university board to make him the labs new manager. Subtext Miles Warren later developed subdermal armor which he used to turn Mark Allen into the Molten Man. Sometime later Curt Connors learned about Warren's experiments and called them unethical. Connors then threated to report him to the ESU board. However, Warren revealed that he had proof Connors was once the Lizard and blackmailed Connors into keeping quiet. Final Curtain Because Curt was being blackmailed by Miles Warren, Curt and Martha decided to move back to Florida. Appearances 'The Spectacular Spider-Man' *Survival of the Fittest *Interactions *Natural Selection *Persona *Intervention *Blueprints *Destructive Testing *Growing Pains *Identity Crisis *Subtext *Final Curtain Trivia *Lizard was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker who also voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Spectacular Spider-Man characters